


Connected Souls

by GodOfDemons



Series: Random Drabbles that might become stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Human AU, Human Names, M/M, More pairings will come as it continues on, Mutiple soulmate aus, Promise, Soulmate AU, THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDNG, There is also murder, once or twice though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons





	1. Earning His Voice

Ivan knows that meeting your soulmate has a low chance of meeting, so, most people get used to not having what they lost. Everybody is different, his younger sister has her soulmate’s passion on her body, his elder sister is a lucky one, she has their name on her wrist.

But Ivan, oh Ivan, Ivan cannot speak. He is part of the soulmate circle where you are disabled until you meet your soulmate, and Ivan honestly doesn’t care about meeting his soulmate. He has seen some soulmates around Russia before he and his sisters moved to America, and he felt nothing when he watched hem. Oh good for them, they found their other half and the other couple billion people in the world will never find theirs.

Ivan doesn’t even try looking for his soulmate, he’s fine with the way everything is right now. He doesn’t need to speak, he honestly prefers ultimate peace then the slightest noise. Speaking would be a bother for him, since he’s so used to using sign language and it’d be a bother for him learning how to lose the habit.

Ivan has met a couple others the same as him, some blind, others deaf, some not able to walk, etc. and they’re nice people, but they’re all still hoping to meet their soulmate. Don’t they realize that meeting your soulmate is very unlikely and will probably never meet them? They just won’t give up that false sense of hope, but Ivan will always be there to remind them those things.

Ivan was going out to a bar with a few of his… friends, he guesses. They love being around him and they do things that friends do, so he guesses it’s safe to assume that.

Sadiq, a Turkish man who will wear different colored contacts so his soulmate could see that color for that day and then his mask. He wears the mask and when asked why he always says it’s because the eyes are windows to the soul, and the first person he wants to see him without his mask is his soulmate. Ivan told him that that was highly unlikely and what if his soulmate didn’t like him doing that, he would already be pissing off his soulmate.

Mathias could only see black and white, he was an art major and used grayscale to paint his pictures, promising himself that when he could see color that he’ll paint a picture of his soulmate with color. Ivan told him that what if his soulmate hated having to stay still, or that they dislike art things. Mathias laughed it off, saying that if that happened he’d use his phone to take a picture of his soulmate and do it.

Gilbert was a lucky one like his sister, he had a timer on his forearm which counted down until he met his soulmate, which would be when the timer stops. Ivan couldn’t think of a good excuse to tell Gilbert, leaving his soulmate things alone.

Yao had a compass which pointed in the direction where his soulmate was, and is waiting to get out of college then look for his soulmate. Ivan told him it was a waste of his time, that he could be doing so many other things that could make him happy then look for his soulmate. Yao said that looking for his soulmate would make him happy, and Ivan just let it drop there.

Ivan sighed as he sat at the bar with the people he called his friends, sipping his vodka as he watched his friends chat loudly. Ivan hated the noise, he prefered the peace of quiet of his dorm room, but oh well, that’s the price for having friends.

He could hear other people’s conversation, all drowning each other out. Ivan rubbed his forehead, taking out his notebook and pen as he began to write a special request to drink. He showed it to the bartender who nodded happily, his soulmate tattoo mark showing on his neck.

Ivan waited patiently for his drink, happy that his friends never expect a response from him since he couldn’t speak. That was another perk of not knowing his soulmate, he didn’t have to respond to them.

Ivan began to doodle in his notebook, hiding some of his face in his scarf that his sister gave him when he was younger. He always felt better when he hid his mouth from view, so that no one would try bothering him to speak.

The bartender placed his drink in front of him, Ivan nodding in thanks as he took a sip of his drink. He stayed that way for a while, drinking his drink and doodling in his notebook, until someone ran into him.

“You bloody git! What did I tell you about walking off on your own!?” A strong British accented voice yelled, Ivan assuming it was yelled at the other blonde that ran into him.

Ivan refused to look at the man, ignoring him still. “Sorry Arthur! Hahaha! I wanted a little time away from you, you old fart!” The man yelled back to the British one, Ivan assumed, and the man laughed once more before taking a seat near him.

Ivan kept ignoring everyone, but once his hand started cramping, he put away his notebook and pen. He finally took in the sight of the entire bar, the bartender seemingly French, even had the accent to compliment that thought. The lights were a nice soft glow, not too dark, not too bright. There were multiple tables, many people, and a lot of noise. Ivan rubbed his ears, they were going to be aching for a couple days.

Ivan then turned his attention to the man, who was still a few seats away, noticing he had blonde hair like the bartender. Siblings? The bartender seems way too young to be a father. He couldn’t see most of the man’s face, but it didn’t matter, he was just curious.

He then focused on the glass that hed his drink. It had  a nice design, it was not too heavy, for a glass cup. The designs seemed to be Old English designs, it was nice. A bit of history in with your drinks.

“Hey dude, sorry about running into you earlier,” The man’s voice was loud and Ivan couldn’t ignore it. Ivan waved off the conversation with his hand, paying attention back to his cup. There also seemed to be a bit of Spain on the cup, which was weird yet cool. “You see,” Did the guy really not get the hint. Ivan felt like banging his head against the bar counter. Ivan turned to face the blonde angrily, his violet eyes meeting the man’s blue ones.

Ivan felt as if some large weight has been lifted off of his body, the blonde blinking in surprise as he looked around. “So this is what the bar looks like!” The man exclaimed happily, smiling like an idiot he looked at Ivan. “So, it looks like you’re my soulmate! My name’s-”

“Don’t!” Ivan yelled, standing up as he slammed his hands against the counter. Things quieted down, his friends staring in confusion and Yao reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, was greeted by Ivan pushing his hand away.

“What do you mean?! We’re soulmates dude! We locked eyes and our disabilities disappeared! I can see, that means something happened to you.” The man said, looking at Ivan sternly, Ivan shaking his head no as he glared at the American. Ivan began walking to the door of the bar, not sparing a glance at the man who gave him his voice.

Ivan didn’t care for a soulmate. Ivan knew it was very unlikely to meet your soulmate, it’d be a one in a million chance to meet his soulmate.

Ivan didn’t want a soulmate. A soulmate would keep him back and make him weak. A soulmate is someone that is forced to love you, it’s not real love. They are forced by the universe to love you, they don’t love you for who you are, it’s forced love.


	2. Elizabeta

Ivan laid in bed lazily, not wanting to get up and face the world. He didn’t feel like telling his sisters that he met the person who was apparently his perfect match, after all the years of telling people that it’s not very likely to meet your soulmate and trying to make them give up hope, he met his soulmate.

He was pissed beyond belief. Why did he have to meet him in front of his friends? Why did he speak? Why did he go to the bar that night?

Ivan sighed as he looked at his wall, a gentle mint color that his elder sister insisted on. It was a calming color, not to hard on the eyes, not too bland.

Ivan hated it for being so nice.

A knock made Ivan sit up, grabbing the clicker he had on his bedside and clicked twice. His younger sister entered the room, her usual stoic expression was firm on her face. Ivan gave her a small smile, signaling her to sit next to him.

She sat on the edge of his bed, Ivan moving so he sat next to her. “Vanya,” She began, looking at her hands in her lap. Ivan furrowed his eyebrows, this was new. She always looked him straight in the eye when speaking to him. Ivan placed a hand on her hand, encouraging her to speak.

“Big sister found her soulmate, and she’s bringing them to dinner next week.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ivan sat at the table with a childlike smile, his two sisters and one guest were sitting near him. The hungarian woman that was his elder sister’s soulmate had a polite smile, slightly uncomfortable by the larger man’s presence.

“This is my younger brother Ivan! Isn’t he so cute Elizabeta?” Irina said, smiling so innocently and Ivan looked at her and a light pink dusted his cheeks. He grabbed his notebook and quickly scribbled down what he wanted to say.

_ I’m not cute! Stop saying I am! I am manly! _

Irina laughed at his expression and Elizabeta relaxed a little, smiling fondly at his sister. Ivan gently(not really) stomped on her foot as he reached towards Irina to grab the mashed potatoes. Elizabeta winced slightly, but ignored it otherwise.

Natalia was in on the plan with Ivan, to see how much and how long their sister’s soulmate could handle this.

Natalia ‘accidently’ spilled some gravy into Elizabeta’s soup, apologizing to her but her expression was not one of remorse. Elizabeta waved it off, but her eyes shot daggers to the two, who ignored it as a bluff. She wasn’t doing anything, so she still got tested.

Irina seemed to be too oblivious to the tension, telling Natalia to be more careful.

Ivan buried part of his face into his scarf, hiding the evil smirk he had on his face. Elizabeta excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom.

Once she left Ivan and Natalia mentally celebrated their achievement and gave each other a small nod before bringing their glass of the wine that Elizabeta brought, which Irina insisted they had to drink, to their lips.

“What the hell are you doing?” Irina asked as soon as the glass touched their lips, a dark expression on her face. Ivan froze, his eyes widening slightly as he put his glass down hesitantly. “Why are you two being so mean to Elizabeta? She’s been nothing but nice and you treat her like she’s dirt!” Irina snapped at them, crossing her arms and giving them a furious look.

“In case you forgot, she’s my soulmate! My other half! Is this how you would treat me?!” Irina growled, the two younger siblings staying quiet before shaking their head no. “Just because you don’t believe in soulmates,” Irina shot a glare at Ivan. “And you don’t like change,” Irina shot a glare at Natalia, who hung her head in shame. “Doesn’t mean that you get to be mean to her. She’s really nice and she just got back from helping a military training camp, so she’s pretty tired, physically and mentally. If I catch you be mean to her one more time,” Irina’s voice dropped to a deadly serious tone. “You will regret it.”

Ivan and Natalia stayed silent, Ivan swallowing the lump in his throat and Elizabeta entered the room once more and made the awkward and tense silence go away.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ivan washed to dishes with Elizabeta, not sure what to do to cure the awkward silence. Irina and Natalia went to the store to get some drinks and snacks for the movie they were going to watch, despite already having eaten dinner.

Ivan dried off his hands and grabbed his notebook, Elizabeta continued to wash some of the dishes.

_ Can you keep a secret? _

Ivan showed her what he wrote, Elizabeta seemed to be thinking before nodding. “Yeah, and why?”

“Because they don’t know yet.”

Elizabeta blinked in surprise at him, staring at him as she almost dropped the glass cup on the floor. “I thought she said you couldn’t speak until you-”

“Met my soulmate. Yes, I couldn’t. I still don’t like speaking, it’s weird,” Ivan says as he rinses off some of the dishes that Elizabeta washed. “I… met him a week ago, I never wanted to meet my soulmate.”

“Why?” Elizabeta asked, still trying to grasp the concept of knowing something that not even his sister’s knew. She felt slightly honored about it.

“Because it’d be different. I dislike change but not as much as Natalia. I also…” Ivan paused before continuing. “I also tell people that meeting your soulmate is rare, that they’d most likely never meet theirs.”

Elizabeta gave him a hard look, Ivan swallowing the lump in his throat once more. “Finding my soulmate was… I don’t know, karma? Ironiny? I don’t know!” Ivan says, throwing his hands into the air as he let out a frustrated noise. “I never wanted a soulmate! I am fine the way I am.”

“You have a soulmate so that you know you’re never alone. Someone you can count on, someone who will be by your side through thick or thin.” Elizabeta says as she places the last dish into the other side of the sink, unclogging the sink and leaning against the counter.

“I don’t want to force someone to love me, nor do I want to be forced to love them. I already dislike my soulmate’s loud annoying voice.” Ivan hissed, narrowing his eyes as he placed the last dish on the drying rack. Elizabeta sighed, looking at him with a relaxed expression.

“We are paired up with the person who is our perfect match, we may not like something about them, but they are our perfect match.” Elizabeta says, looking down at the ground before continuing. “Before I met Irina, I was with someone else. We both knew we had soulmates, but we didn’t care. He was so kind to me, always showered me with compliments and presents, and I gave him my love. One day, he told me that we should stop it before our affection grew to where we wouldn’t want to be apart,” Ivan frowned at this, staying quiet to hear the whole story. “But we didn’t. I continued to lead him on, to make him love me, and I loved him as well, but a couple months later, I met Irina.” Elizabeta had tears in her eyes, but her expression changed from relaxed to stern and serious.

Ivan walked closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he tried to awkwardly comfort her. She looked at him, pursing her lips before leaning on his large frame. “I told him what happened when I got home, but he refused to believe me, for me to leave. He was lead on for so long, for so long,” Elizabeta let out a shaky breath. “He thought that I was truly his. I broke his heart when I brought Irina with the next day, he started crying and Irina comforted him, surprisingly.”

“My sister is too kind, she has a big heart.” Ivan says as he gently runs his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down even the slightest bit.

“He pushed her away, he locked himself up in his room. But I already had most of my things packed from when I first told him, I stayed up all night packing,” Elizabeta rubbed her eyes with the base of her palms, taking in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. “So I finished packing and took my things to my van, and Irina drove me to a friends house. Before I even noticed I was crying, Irina was comforting me. She played some relaxing music, had one hand on my hand and one hand on the steering wheel.”

Ivan smiled softly, his sister loved music, he had to suffer those rides trying to keep himself awake since they’re songs he could sleep to.

“She is so kind, honestly, if she didn’t have my name on her arm, I would have thought I didn’t deserve her, that she deserves someone better then me,” Elizabeta wiped her eyes with her shirt, blinking a few times and taking some deep breaths. “But she’s my soulmate, and I will support her all the way, what happened before is in the past, even though it still pains me to remember his expression and what happened.”

Ivan hugged her, earning him a squeak of surprise form her, and he laughed as he rubbed her back. “As long as you don’t break her heart, you can stay, I will have a conversation with Natalia about you, and…” Ivan paused as he let her go and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.”

Elizabeta smiled at him as she nodded. “I promise I won’t tell anyone until you want to, and… Thanks for listening.”

Ivan gave her a small genuine smile, grabbing his notebook and pen before making their way over to the couch to wait.


	3. At First Sight

Alfred looked around his room, his smile was bright as that sun. He could see, he could see the colors, what his things looked like, everything. He hasn’t slept in two days, the first to stay up and look at the stars and the moon and watch the sunrise, the second to look at things he’s always wanted to see.

He felt all warm and fuzzy, he was happy, he felt like he could fly if he tried. He was ecstatic, he met his soulmate! He met him by chance but still, he met the one meant for him.

He always got asked out by people at his school, saying he was so sweet and such a cutie, but he always declined since he was waiting, waiting for his soulmate to meet him.

Matthew was happy for him, and even though he had one soulmate, who he is waiting to meet once his timer reaches zero, he was deaf due to Alfred being his twin. Matthew couldn’t hear until he met his soulmate.

The doctors said it was a rare condition with twins, but Matthew did in fact have one singular soulmate. Alfred always apologized but Matthew waved it off, saying that it wasn’t his fault.

Their father adopted them at birth and didn’t know about the condition until they were four, when Alfred was missing and Matthew was panicking. Their father tried to calm him down but he just ended up crying even more. Alfred had been hiding in the closet to surprise Matthew, and it was when Alfred came out and started talking did he realize that Matthew only understood Alfred’s hand gestures and read his lips.

He knew Alfred was blind but Alfred had gotten used to the house from an early age and was still a huge troublemaker despite being blind.

Matthew was better at reading people’s lips now, since he had to get used to reading a French person speak a lot, as well as their father’s British way of speaking. He still panicked when Alfred wasn’t there since he was so quiet people thought he was invisible, and even though he could speak, he didn’t since he didn’t know what tone he used or if he mispronounced something.

Alfred sighed happily as he sat on his bed, his Captain America blanket was soft to touch and had some of his new favorite colors, red, white, and blue, but not his favorite color.

He loved all the colors, all the sights, everything! Alfred enjoyed it all, he enjoyed seeing the blue sky, the black roads, the brown dirt, the green grass, everything.

He had sight taken away from him the moment he was born, and he was still waiting for his glasses to come through the mail, cause it turns out that Alfred needed glasses, still a little bit blind, because it turns out he’s nearsighted. He doesn’t care, he can still see almost everything perfectly.

He lays on his back, remembering what happened that night, the night that he gained his sight. It was amazing, meeting him there and finding out who he’s destined to be with.

Alfred listened to the many voices around him, trying to use their voices to guide him away from running into people. The louder someone is, the closer they are. Alfred had to make sure to go past the louder ones, not going to use his hands after what happened three years ago. He was never going to do that again, after what happened with the oil, sparkles, punch, fire, and acorns, he was not going to have it happen again.

He knew the area by heart, it was his father’s bar, well, one of them anyways. His father met his soulmate when he was thirteen, and though they fight a lot, they love each other dearly. Alfred was excited to meet his soulmate, he can’t wait for them to do lovey dovey couple things.

He was heading to the bar counter, making his way to a seat near some loud people. Someone bumped into him, who sent him stumbling forward to the counter. Instead of hitting the smooth counter, he bumped into someone already sitting down.

“You bloody git! What did I tell you about walking off on your own!?” Arthur’s voice yelled out from across the room. Alfred smiled and laughed, remembering that his father was here as well as his papa.

“Sorry Arthur! Hahaha! I wanted a little time away from you, you old fart!” Alfred laughed as he made his way to a seat a few seats away from the man he ran into. Alfred mentally hit himself for not paying more attention, and not apologizing to him. His papa placed a cup in front of him, Alfred smiling as he brought it to his lips.

Water, of course, since he wasn’t allowed to drink without Arthur’s permission, he had to have water.

He called Arthur his father on official forms and stuff but when speaking to him, he calls him Arthur. Probably because Arthur seems more like a big brother then a father, but he and his soulmate are his parents. Mattie would agree, but remain polite and call them father and papa.

They don’t mind, Arthur doesn’t care as long as it’s not any form of ‘mum’ in any language, he’s fine. Arthur’s soulmate is easily swayed when called papa so when Alfred wants something, he goes to him first.

The man didn’t seem to mind, in fact, seemed to be ignoring him. Well, here goes nothing. Try and make a new friend with the man you ran into.

“Hey dude, sorry about running into you earlier,” Alfred says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He turns his head towards the man, so that he doesn’t seem weird if he doesn’t face him. He’s blind so he can’t see them, but he can hear and speak to them, so that’s good.

“You see,” Alfred began, about to continue when his eyes made millions of colors and things appear before his eyes, his eyes locking with the man’s violet eyes. Violet, such a pretty color. He blinked in surprise and looked around excitedly, the colors, the lights, the tables, the counter, the people, he could see it all.

“So this is what the bar looks like!” Alfred exclaims with a happy smile, thinking he probably looked like an idiot, but he didn’t care. He turned to face the man with a huge smile, excited to finally meet his soulmate. “So, it looks like you’re my soulmate! My name’s-”

“Don’t!” The man yelled, standing up as he slammed his hands against the counter. Things quieted down, a couple people looked at his confused, one reaching his hand out to touch his shoulder but was pushed away.

“What do you mean?! We’re soulmates dude! We locked eyes and our disabilities disappeared! I can see, that means something happened to you.” Alfred said, looking at him sternly, confused to why he didn’t want to speak to him. The man began walking to the door of the bar, not sparing a glance at Alfred.

Alfred looked down at his hands, confused to what the hell just happened. Did his soulmate just… reject him? No, no. That’s not what happened, his soulmate just needs to get over the sock, yeah, that’s it. Don’t think things that aren’t true.

“Hey dude, sorry about our friend, he’s a bit, um, how do I put it,” A man said as he walked over to Alfred, Alfred quickly smiling at him. “He kinda doesn’t like the idea of soulmates.”

Alfred froze, blinking a few times but then laughed. “Sounds like I have met my match!” Alfred says confidently, placing his hands on his hips as he looks into the other blonde’s blue eyes. “Tell me, what’s his name?”

Alfred touched his lips, the name he learned that night was, and is, a name he will never forget. Closing his eyes he looked back to the memory again, remembering what he looked like.

Very tall, he is Russian but nationality doesn’t matter, Russian people are pretty huge. Very pale blonde hair, almost like an albino’s hair, but not quite there. Pale skin, turns out he always wears a trenchcoat and his scarf wherever he goes somewhere, Alfred met him on one of the few times he wasn’t wearing his coat. Plump lips, oh how Alfred wishes to kiss them already, to bruise them with his kisses. Violet eyes, those beautiful violet eyes, he could get lost in them, lost in the violet eyes that belonged to a beautiful man, who was his soulmate. Violet became his very favorite color because of his eyes, he will love the color violet forever.

“Ivan,” Alfred murmured, already feeling excited though he only said his name. It’s been almost two weeks since he met him, and he’s been trying to find him everywhere. “I love you.”

His papa would be even happier for him since Alfred seemed to have fallen in love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Also, Matthew will appear soon, so just take this lovestruck Alfred for now and be happy please, also, tomorrow I'm going on a plane to go to the mainland to visit relatives during fall break so tomorrow I might be a little late replying to things, but I will continue the story at my relatives house, so, please bear with me tomorrow! Thank you!


End file.
